Redeemer
by Teioh
Summary: Shinra cannon fodder one day, AVALANCHE tool the next... What now? I turn it into even more junk than it was, that's what.


This Shinra solder probably didn't know a lot about the place he was in. Oh, he knew it was Sector 7. He knew where the stuff was in it. But he didn't know the territory... 

One thing he didn't know was exatly who had distracted him back by the reactor... Some girl selling flowers. It seemed innocent enough. It probably was...  
He also didn't know who had stuck him with that dart. Whoever it was had it in for Shinra, probably some AVALANCHE fantic or something.

Not that he had a problem with AVALANCHE, fundamentaly. They were just the other end of the playing field. They were loosing, sure, but so what?  
There would be another enemy, a new thing for Shinra to smother out, like so many embers...

Like so many lives.

Ahh... This stuff was something bad... He was getting philisophical all over the place. He needed... A drink. Or something. There was a bar over there,  
he could go and grab a drink. He stumbled his way over to it, pushing open the doors. He's probably look drunk enough already. But... Nobody was there... That was funny. That late, was it? Huh, he could tell, it was night, right? He could alwa- Wait. That wasn't good at all.  
When he got hit with that dart it was midday. Either he'd been wandering around Sector 7 for half a day, or this whole thing was starting to draw to a close...

Or...

It was getting very dark in here. No lights or moonlight or anything... Except that one thing in the corner there... He staggered his way over to it... Odd...  
It was like a table, but it was kind of tilted, and had all sorts of lights dancing across it. Or was it his imagination? This was getting bad. He needed to...  
Rest a bit. He leaned on the table for a second, just to take a breather, that was it... He rested his upper body on top of the table... He'd just... Crash here. Yeah... They'd wake him up when they opened up again... This was just not his day, he thought.

He sighed, relaxed a bit. Ahh, rest was a wonderful feeling. Just a sinking feeling and like you sunk right through the floor and he leaned back into wonderfuly clear air and landed and rest was the only thing on his mind...

* * *

The first thing he noticed was a lot of shiney metal with holes... Kind of like a big, big chaingun... The second thing was the fact that it was surgicaly grafted onto somebody's arm. This gave the impression that he had just walked into something a little above his head...

"You gotta' lot of explainin' to do."

Well, he wasn't really one to argue with a big dark-skinned guy with a tatoo and a gatling gun attached to his arm... But this place looked... different.Likeabig basement. It had a TV screen, a computer, a punching bag... Almost like a base...

"You deaf or somthin'?" The guy with the weapon surgery said. Loudly... It hurt his head. He alrady had a killer headache... He wasn't surprised. But this guy wanted an answer, and he didn't seem picky on how he got it. "Well? You going to ask me a question or what?"

He had a knack for irritating people like that. Thankfuly he also knew just how to avoid getting punished for it. The man literaly shook with fury, then stomped off to the punching bag, which he proceeded to, in no uncertain terms,beat the hell out of. "Biggs, Jessie," He grunted, "You take care of him..."

Yeah, like he was going to stick around and be interrogated. He quickly moved to stand, but found himself pinned down... He could see his legs being held by a few hefty sandbags... He looked up, straight ata pair of people, a man and woman, whowere presently holding down his arms with considerable weight... She smirked. He looked more seriously at him.

How come they always got the best of him like that... Well, maybe because it was three on one? Yeah, that explained a bit.

"So you can start with how you got down here. Some secret mission or something? Cause if it was you really botched it good." The man spoke. He was an interesting sort, like someone who watched too many action movies after an identity crisis. The girl, on the other hand, looked like she was from one of those secret agent movies. He would not have been surprised if she'd pulled some sort of high-tech gadget right then and brandished it at him... But for now they had a question...

"No. It wasn't a 'secret mission.' I... got drunk and stumbled over to this bar place... Then I passed out and now I've gota bunch of armed maniacs asking me really, _really _stupid questions." Lucky for him the girl cut in before Captian Gung-Ho could make an argument. "You got drunk... And stumbled _into _a bar? You're just a hopeless drunk, aren't you?"

He sighed. "Right, well deduced, bravo, et cetera. Now what?"

"Well." The guy said. "We could always just shoot you here and cart you outside. Messy, but fun."

"Hey!" The girl cut in. "I have an idea..." She beckoned furiously for the other two to join her in a farther corner of the room, where the held a secretive conference, with several punctuations by both men, before they all seemed to agree, and the girl approached to state the verdict...

"We have a little job you're going to help us with..."


End file.
